


Tainted Love

by Iridia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dark Marco Bott, M/M, Mind Manipulation, handjobs, they're all in college/university but it's not the focus, threesome? kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he was a child Marco has had another person living in his head, one he thought he had successfully repressed. After an accident that ended with him in a coma, Marco's darker personality breaks free, leaving Marco trapped in his own mind. Poor Jean has no idea what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. Finally. Congrats for waiting your reward is this mediocre word vomit with strange pacing. To make up for that there's a bit of smut in this chapter, though it may not fit properly but whatever.
> 
> I have edited this twice. I could edit it more, but honestly I have given up.
> 
> So here. Have this.

Marco woke up to nothing. There was nothing around him but the dark. He stood up in confusion, desperately trying to make out something, anything. But he couldn't detect anything other than the heavy air and the sound of his own gasping breathes.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around his middle, dragging him back into a solid chest. "Mm, nice to finally see you here darling, fancy a chat?"

Marco ripped himself away and whirled around. "Who are—" he cut himself off, mouth left hanging open and taking a few steps back. In front of him stood...himself? Or almost like himself; the other man had a red tint to his eyes and a manic grin that made Marco uneasy.

"I'm Marco," the man answered his unfinished question.

"No, no you can't be—"

The man was in front of him in a heartbeat, hands clenched harshly around Marco's wrists. "Can I not?" he hissed, "I am you. I am the part of you you refuse to acknowledge, the part of you that you fear."

"No," Marco shook his head in denial, "No I got rid of you, I silenced you."

"Refusing to acknowledge me doesn't make me disappear Marky," the other spat before his demeanour suddenly shifted, a hand coming up to cup Marco's cheek while the other now gently rubbed along the inside of his wrist. "It's been so long," he sounded almost wistful, "So long since you talked to me, I've been waiting to meet you."

"How is this possible?" Marco's voice was barely more than a whisper, "Where are we?"

His doppelgänger's head cocked to the side, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember?"

"The accident," the other him knocked his knuckles on Marco's forehead lightly. "You're in a coma Marky."

Marco's eyes widened and he looked around himself into the dark somewhat frantically. "What? I don't—how? No wait, how do I get back? I need to wake up." His voice pitched higher and higher during his desperate rambling before he was cut off by a finger against his lips.

"I can help you with that," other Marco purred lowly, leaning into Marco like he was about to impart a great secret. Marco stared at him warily but didn't back away, only jumping slightly at the feeling of other Marco's lips grazing over his jaw and up to his ear. "Let me out," he murmured, a hand coming up to run through Marco's hair soothingly. "Give me control."

"No!" Marco pushed him away swiftly, "Never!"

"Aw come on," other Marco coaxed, "It's the only way, allow me control and I'll allow you to wake."

"So you're keeping me here? You're the reason I can't wake up?" Marco accused, brows furrowing.

The other shrugged, "I might be, but you'll never really know will you?" He smirked at Marco's twisted expression, "Don't look like that Marky, it's not all bad."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am you, or rather you are me." His double had been inching closer, and Marco could feel his breath puff gently against his lips. "I take care of what's mine," other Marco said lowly, red-tinted brown eyes locked on to Marco's own warm chocolate ones. "Come on Marky, let me out. I'll do everything you're too afraid to do."

Marco shook his head, "No, I won't let you."

"I can claim Jean for us." His doppelgänger's statement made Marco's heart stutter.

"What?" He breathed.

"I know you want him," other Marco teased, "I want him too. Just let me have control and he'll be ours."

"We don't even know if he likes us!" Marco interjected.

Other Marco laughed, "Then I'll make him like us, I'll do what you won't."

"Don't you dare hurt him," Marco growled, glaring hard at his twin.

Other Marco pouted, an exaggerated puppy-dog look on his face. "Marky you wound me." He placed a hand over his heart as though in pain. "I wouldn't hurt Jean." His expression snapped back to neutral (if you could call the malevolent glint in his eyes neutral) so quickly Marco stepped back in surprise. "After all, you love Jean and with us being connected that means I love him too. I told you, I take care of what's mine. You're mine. He's mine."

"What are you going to do to him if I let you?" Marco asked.

Other Marco's grin sent cold shivers down his spine. "Gentle persuasion. I'll woo him if you will."

Marco smiled shakily, "I get the feeling your version of wooing is different from mine."

"It'll be fine Marky." Other Marco began circling him like a predator. "I won't cause him any permanent damage."

"No," Marco was adamant. "Like you said, we're connected. I've heard your thoughts before, I know what kinds of things you've entertained doing to people. I can't let that happen."

"LET ME OUT DAMN YOU!" Other Marco's hand fisted in his hair and tugged his head back harshly. His chest pressed flush to Marco's back, right hand coming up to rest gently against Marco's exposed throat. "Now." His voice became calm but steel hard. "I'm willing to play nice Marky. I suggest you go along with it, I don't want to have to get nasty with you."

Marco felt his body begin trembling against his will, closing his eyes tightly and trying to wish himself awake. "What happened to I take care of what's mine?" He congratulated himself on keeping his voice relatively steady.

"Aw baby." Other Marco's hand loosened in his hair while the one on his neck began inching it's way down his chest. "I won't hurt you more than you can handle. I will take care of you, but I don't think you need me to tell you what happens to bad boys."

"I'm not afraid of you," Marco lied, "As long as we're here you can't hurt my real body."

Other Marco nibbled his ear, quietly murmuring into it, "Oh but Marky, sometimes our deepest scars are the ones we can't see." His hand continued down Marco's trembling body, dipping under Marco's jeans and cupping him through his briefs.

"Don't touch me!" Marco squawked, wriggling loose and jumping away, one hand raised as a warning to keep his double back. "What the fuck?!"

Other Marco pouted, hunching his shoulders and scuffing his feet. "Aw I just wanted to play with myself," his grin was all wicked mirth as it formed the words.

Marco's head was spinning, his double's reactions were so unpredictable it had him on edge. He didn't know what would set the other off, how he would react, and that made Marco very nervous. "Right," he said, drawing himself up and looking the other right in the eye, "this has gone on long enough. Let me go."

"Let you go? Let you go...no I don't think so. You see, you need to let me go."

"I told you that won't happen, I won't let a— _a sick freak_ —take control of my body and hurt the people I love." Marco regretted his words as soon as they ran unfiltered from his mouth. He stood stock still after his rebuke, awaiting the other's fury.

Surprisingly he didn't seem enraged in the slightest (not that this lack of reaction eased Marco's nerves). His gaze was level and expression considerate. "You know," he began, "I could just take control from you. Force you to give it up."

"And why should I believe that?" Marco challenged.

Other Marco spread his arms. "Because I've spent a lot of time here, I've had a lot of practice manipulating this mental space. This is my realm Marky." He approached Marco, hands out to show he meant no harm. When he got close enough he lifted his hands and covered Marco's eyes. "Watch."

Marco blinked and grimaced in the sudden light that assaulted him when his double's hands left him. Allowing his eyes to adjust he stared around in amazement at his new surroundings. He was in a bedroom—his bedroom to be exact. "How?"

"I wanted it, so I made it," other Marco replied simply, "And we didn't even move." He placed a hand in the small of Marco's back. "This is what I mean Marky, I can conjure what I want here, I can do anything I want. You're out of your element. Do you really believe it would be that hard for me to wrest control from you?"

"Then why haven't you?" Marco asked. Upon receiving no reply from his double he laughed, "You're bluffing aren't you? You can't force me to give up control. I'm the original Marco, the dominant personality; you can't take my body away from me."

"Shall we see?" Was whispered into his ear before pain shot through every nerve in his body. A strangled scream escaped his throat and he would've fallen to the ground if other Marco's arms hadn't caught him. His skin was lit on fire, blood boiling in his veins as he writhed, curling in on himself in pain while his double lowered him gently to the floor. Sweat beaded Marco's forehead and a hand came to sweep his bangs back. Over his own agonized whimpers he heard the other's voice. "This is why I didn't, ripping away your control is unpleasant to say the least. I'm forcefully separating your mind from your body, isn't that fun?" Marco's fingers dug into his double's leg as he held on through the pain. His insides felt white hot but his extremities were like ice, the mixture of feelings almost numbing out the sensation of a hand coming to rub at his shoulder. "I gave you the chance to willingly hand me control, this could've been painless for you." Marco's only reply was a shout as he felt something inside his mind snap. "Just hold on Marky, it'll be over soon."

The sensations ended as abruptly as they came, and Marco lay shaking and coated in a sheen of sweat, skin still tingling with the aftershocks of pain. His mind came back online to the feeling of pleasant warmth around him, and as he became more aware of his surroundings he found himself in his double's lap. His head was resting on the other's chest and other Marco had his arms wrapped around him, quietly rubbing his over sensitized skin and placing kisses wherever he could reach. "You're ok, it's over now." Marco was confused by the other's words until he felt the wetness on his cheeks and the tears that were still dripping down.

"Fuck," he muttered, throat dry and cracked from screaming.

"Maybe later darling," the other joked, shifting around till he could scoop Marco into his arms and carry him over to the bed. "You should rest now, I have so many things I've been wanting to do and now I'm finally free to explore the real world myself. Be good while I'm gone ok?"

"No," Marco groaned lowly, but he was too burnt out to move and could only watch with heavy lids as other Marco threw a blanket over him and ran a hand over his eyes to manually close them. A few quiet words reached Marco's ears as he drifted off.

"I'm sorry."

  
Marco's eyes snapped open, the bright white of the hospital and the smell of sanitizer assaulting his senses. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face; he could _feel_ , actually feel with a physical body. He had been waiting for this moment since he had been ripped from Marco and forgotten, and now was his time. First things first though, he had to—"Marco?"

Jean!

His turned his head to the side to see that lovely face, contorted in concern and awe and happiness. "Jean," he breathed.

"Oh my—Marco. You're awake!" Jean leaned over him, grabbing his arm eagerly.

"I'm back baby," Marco smiled easily, "give me some sugar." Ignoring Jean's bewildered expression he reached up and wrapped an arm around Jean's neck, pulling him down in an embrace.

"Marco, are you ok?"

"Never been better Jean," Marco replied, nose buried in Jean's hairline.

"You're acting a bit strange..."

"Sorry," Marco chuckled and loosened his hold. "Just wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again you know? Seeing that car coming towards me, in those few moments I realized I wasn't ready to die; that there would be a lot I would regret not doing. I was lucky enough to be spared and I'm not going to let that go to waste."

Jean nodded in understanding. "Well stay right here ok? I'm gonna go get the nurse and tell her you're awake."

Turned out Marco had to stay overnight for observation, but he hadn't suffered any other severe injuries from the accident and would be free to go the next day if all was well. Jean stayed until the end of visiting hours, joking and catching Marco up with what had been going on in the few days he'd been comatose. After dinner (and discovering first hand how marvellously shitty hospital food was) Marco lay back and relaxed. There wasn't much else to do then sleep and so he settled down for the night, allowing his consciousness to slip away and bringing the bedroom into his mind's eye...

  
A ripple in the atmosphere woke Marco, he pushed the blanket off and sat up, attention on the door as it opened and his twin came into view. "How's it going Marky?"

"Why are you here?"

Other Marco shrugged casually. "I'm asleep, so I decided to come visit you, I know how lonely it gets here." He strolled forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

Marco nodded in acknowledgment but remained silent, contemplating what to say. Other Marco waited, but upon receiving no more reply he sighed and pushed Marco down, crawling over him. "Hey! Get off me," Marco protested, shoving his double, but other Marco didn't move, instead flopping down and allowing his full weight to pin Marco. "What the fuck," he groaned breathlessly.

"I'm bored," other Marco whined.

Marco huffed irritatedly, "Cool. Go find something to entertain yourself with."

"I already have." His twin waggled his brows.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not Marky? Like I said, nothing wrong with playing with yourself." He twirled a lock of Marco's hair around his finger teasingly.

Marco glared half heartedly at the other, but maybe this could be his chance to find a weakness? "What did you have in mind?" He asked cautiously.

Other Marco grinned and leaned down to press their lips together, drawing a surprised squeak from Marco. He worked his mouth against Marco's, trying to encourage him to kiss back while his hands moved up to frame his face. A clever press of fingers in the sensitive spot under Marco's jaw had him gasping, and other Marco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue brushing against Marco's. Marco's hands came up to clutch at his hair and shoulders, hesitantly pressing back and beginning to move his lips in tandem with his double's.

Other Marco pulled back with a sigh, not giving Marco any time before attacking his jaw, licking and nipping his way down to his neck, stopping to give extra attention to that erogenous zone. Marco's back arched involuntarily at the sensation, a small "ah!" escaping him. A red-tinted eye flit up to his face, and he caught the flash of a devilish grin before the other ducked back down, sucking on the area more roughly and revelling in Marco's body writhing beneath him. "O-oh my god," Marco whimpered, face flushing red.

"Look how sensitive you are," other Marco murmured into his skin, "I'm almost convinced I could make you come just from this if I took the time." He gave one last sharp nip to the area, licking it soothingly before moving on, quite proud of the hickie he'd left there. As he trailed a line of love bites down Marco's neck he let his hands wander, shifting his body weight up a bit more to give his hands room to roam Marco's chest. The boy under him made no protest, mind hazed with the pleasant tingle travelling across his skin.

Other Marco brushed his thumb down over Marco's nipple through his shirt, earning a series of half formed words. He took a chance and ground his hips down, satisfied at the answering hardness he found in Marco's pants. Marco's hips bucked against his as an instinctual response, his hands moving down his double's back, digging fingers in and rubbing the muscles there. Other Marco groaned in appreciation, awarding him with another thrust of his hips and taking Marco's earlobe between his teeth. "I know you've touched yourself before," he purred into Marco's ear, "You dirty boy. I know about the vibrator you keep hidden, I'm considering trying it myself now that I have our body." A hand snaked down to grip Marco through his jeans and rub while the other began tugging his shirt up his chest. "I could conjure one here, would you like that? Want me to fuck you with a vibrator while I suck your cock?"

Marco's brain was mush, he allowed his twin to remove his shirt, alleviating some of the heat building under his skin. He didn't know he—or a version of himself anyway—was capable of this type of dirty talk. His dick twitched in his pants at the thought, and it took all his self control not to thrust up desperately into the hand around him. "Gah—fuck," he gasped.

"That's the idea," other Marco laughed in a husky voice, his hand moving behind Marco and slipping past his jeans to palm his ass, fingers dipping teasingly into the crack. "So, you want it?"

Marco still had enough presence of mind to understand what his double was asking and shook his head. He didn't trust the other enough, even if he was allowing the current touches, he had to draw the line somewhere. "No," he murmured quietly.

"Ok." Other Marco took his hand out of Marco's pants immediately, moving it back to rub against his hard on again. "Shall we just stick with this then?"

"Ngh," Marco groaned, pressing against other Marco's hand. He whined when the hand disappeared and all sensation stopped.

"Yes or no Marky," other Marco demanded, locking their gazes.

"Yeah, yeah please," Marco begged. He shut out the small part of himself that kept insisting he shouldn't be doing this; choosing instead to focus on the unrelenting ache between his legs that begged for attention.

Other Marco grinned and pecked his lips. "Ok." He moved his attention back down to the cock straining through Marco's jeans, working on removing the offending fabric to reach his goal. With a thought a small bottle of lube appeared in his hand and he coated his palm before stroking Marco, running his thumb over the head. He knew exactly what Marco liked and gave it to him, twisting his wrist and dragging his nails lightly over the delicate flesh. Marco continued to give him lovely little noises and moans, hands fisted in the sheets. Other Marco leaned down more to press a kiss to the head of Marco's cock before sucking on it, swirling his tongue around and pressing it to the vein underneath. His other hand was braced against Marco's hip, not allowing the boy to thrust up. He let Marco's cock go with a pop, teasingly ghosting hot breath across the tip of it.

"Come on, come on please," Marco panted.

"Please what Marky?" Other Marco quirked a brow.

Marco was past the state of shame, inhibitions gone in the face of promised release. "Please suck my cock."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Without further ado the other went down easy, continuing until Marco's dick touched the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and hollowed his cheeks, forcing back a smirk at the broken noise that escaped Marco's lips. He bobbed his head, alternating his pace until Marco was visibly frustrated and his skin shone with sweat. Pulling off and ignoring the whines of protest he moved to suck on the insides of Marco thighs. He lathered them with attention, getting teasingly close to Marco's cock before drifting back down.

Other Marco slipped further down the bed until he lay on his stomach, arms hooked under Marco's thighs and holding him open while his mouth busied itself leaving marks across the smooth canvas of skin in front of him. "Stop teasing," Marco complained breathlessly, reaching down to tug on his double's hair to urge him on. The other simply shot him a grin before ducking back down to mouth at Marco's balls. "I'm close, please, I'm so close," Marco begged.

Other Marco's exhale came out as a heady chuckle as he moved up while unbuttoning his jeans, connecting their lips and grasping both their lengths in his hand. Marco was panting between kisses, body arching up into him and muscles tense as he came between their chests gasping. "Ahn! Ah, ah fuck." His double sat back and stared down in satisfaction at the mess he made of Marco; the relaxed expression on his face, the dark bruises that decorated his thighs, the sticky come glazing his abdomen. He grunted and stroked himself faster, a breathy noise escaping him as he shot his load on to Marco, coating him in more come.

He sighed in contentment and flopped down next to Marco, a small smile gracing his face. "Well that was fun."

"I can't believe that just happened," Marco lamented.

The other snorted, "You enjoyed it."

"I'm all gross now."

Other Marco waved his hand and the evidence of their activity disappeared. "Better?" He asked, grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed and dragging it over them. "Lay with me." He slung an arm over Marco's waist and pulled him into his chest, letting his forehead rest against Marco's shoulder.

Marco closed his eyes in acquiesce, plans for reclaiming his body fleeing his mind as darkness pulled him under.

  
Marco awoke back in the hospital and stretched leisurely, content with the memories from the night. To be honest he was a bit surprised, he hadn't been sure if Marco would be ok with him touching him. It had gone well though, and he was already thinking of things to try next time; he just had to get Marky to trust him more. But at least he wouldn't be bored until then, in the waking world he had another conquest: Jean. It was time to get his other boy.

"Marco?" The motherly nurse from the night before appeared in the doorway, a tray of food in her hands. "Glad to see you doing so well hun. Eat your breakfast, the doctor will be up to confirm you for release before lunch." Marco smiled charmingly at her as she left before staring down at the unappetizing food. But better to obey orders, he'd be out soon anyway.

The next few hours were passed staring up at the white ceiling. But he was patient, he had waited years in Marco's head to be free, he could wait a while longer. After the doctor had shown up and signed his release papers the nurse escorted him down to the lobby, watching for any signs of weakness or pain.

"Do you have someone who can pick you up hun?" She asked.

"Of course, thank you for your help." Marco unlocked their phone, glad to discover when he got their stuff returned that their phone was only slightly damaged. He dialled a familiar number and smiled at the voice that picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jean."

"Marco! Hey what's up? Did they release you? Are you ok?"

"Haha, I'm fine Jean, yes they released me. I was wondering if you could come pick me up?"

"Yeah of course, I'll be there in fifteen."

"See you then." Marco hung up and went outside to wait in the warm spring weather, digging through his wallet until he found what he was looking for; Marco's emergency smoke. He lit the cigarette and took a drag, leaning against the side of the building. He knew Marco and Jean used to smoke together all the time in high school, and when they graduated they had agreed to quit. But Marco had found it hard to kick the habit, he still kept at least one smoke in his wallet and other Marco had no qualms with using it.

Marco threw the remains of the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out upon seeing Jean's old Ford pulling into the parking lot. He slipped into the passengers seat and grinned, happily accepting the embrace Jean pulled him into.

"Glad to have you back man," Jean greeted. They spent the ride in easy conversation, Marco knowing his other half well enough to emulate him. When Jean pulled into the driveway of their shared apartment he paused, staring down at the wheel and biting his lip. "Hey Marco," he began, "you know I'm sorry right? I should've said so earlier but I couldn't find the courage. I am really really sorry though, I never meant—"

"Jean," Marco said seriously, he grabbed Jean's shoulders and twisted him to face him. "It wasn't your fault. We don't blame you."

Jean looked confused. "We?"

"I," Marco corrected quickly, "I don't blame you."

"But if I had only—"

Marco put a finger against Jean's lips. "Shh. You weren't the one driving the car, end of story." Jean didn't look convinced, so Marco pulled him closer, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. "I forgive you ok? So forgive yourself." With that he got out of the car, not giving Jean the chance to argue anymore.

  
Marco paced the replica of his bedroom, picking at the skin of his arms in agitation. It was a habit he had developed when under stress, to pick at his skin until it bled. His thoughts raced, he had woken up alone, which meant his double had woken up in the real world. Who knew what trouble the other was getting into? What if he hurt Jean? Marco groaned, mind playing through all the worst scenarios. Sure the other had been...decent...the other night, but what did that really mean anyway? Like he said, Marco was just entertainment for him, it didn't mean he cared about him, or cared about Jean or anything really.

He turned around and grabbed a book off his dresser, holding it in front of him and concentrating. He figured if his double could manipulate whatever he wanted here, he should be able to as well. It was his mind after all, he just needed practice right? He focused hard, brows scrunching in concentration as he willed the book to morph into a pair of glasses. Things didn't feel any different though and after a while he opened his eyes, sighing disappointedly as the book in his hands remained unchanged.

Maybe there was a secret to it that he just wasn't getting? Or a certain way he had to do it? Other Marco had been practicing for years after all, he couldn't just expect changes in a day. Had it been a day? Marco wasn't really sure, there was no way to tell time in here, hours seemed to meld together into a long eternity. It was awful, he had no way to tell how long his doppelgänger had been in his body for, though he knew it mustn't have been that long yet. But he didn't have years to spend practicing to get control back, who knew what the other would get into in that time? No, that wouldn't do at all.

With newfound determination (and no small amount of frustration) Marco lifted the book back up and concentrated on creating a fire, willing the book to burn up in flames. He opened his eyes when smoke wafted into his nose, and became irritated at the lack of fire. Grinding his teeth together he tried again, this time pouring all his anger into his concentration, and felt something in the air shift. He grabbed on to that shift, pushing imaginary flames into it and grinning when he felt heat spark in his hand. The grin soon faded when the fire began licking at his skin and he dropped the book in alarm, eyes opening as smoke began to choke him. He had definitely succeeded in igniting the book, but had also ended up setting the rest of the room on fire in his anger. He stepped back in horror, spinning around and watching the curtains and the bed burn in flames as fire crawled up the walls and began to spread from the dropped book over the carpet.

Marco gagged, falling to his knees as smoke funnelled down into his lungs and obscured his vision. This had been a bad idea, in his anger he hadn't controlled himself and now he was going to die here. Wait, could he die here? Another thing he didn't know. Black hazed into the edge of his vision that had nothing to do with the smoke. I have to get out of here, he thought frantically. But when he looked around he found himself surrounded by the fire that was consuming everything, it's hunger fuelled by the anger that ignited it. Marco coughed, bringing the neckline of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth. He stood shakily and headed for where he thought the door was, but the roar of flames that leapt up in front of him caused him to stumble backwards as it took to his clothes and began eating away at his skin. He dropped down in fear, trying to pat the flames out as the thickening smog in the air weakened his body until moving took a monumental effort. Marco lay and heaved for breath, despair and pain overtaking him as his vision went dark.

  
The other Marco was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Jean prepare lunch as he tried to sneak tastes and got smacked for his troubles. Jean obviously still felt guilty, insisting Marco take it easy for the rest of the day while he did everything.

"Marco get your hands out of that," Jean scolded, pausing in cutting a tomato to glare at his friend who was stealing bits of chicken from a container. "It's basically done anyway, go sit down." Marco rolled his eyes but obeyed, and soon Jean appeared with two sandwiches.

Marco groaned as he bit into it and Jean chuckled. "This is so much better than hospital food," Marco praised, practically inhaling his sandwich.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't chew first," Jean commented wryly.

"I 'mm ch'ething," Marco protested around a mouthful.

"Ew Marco!" Jean laughed, "Where are your manners?"

"Back home with my mother," Marco joked, taking his dish to the sink when he had finished.

"Hey just leave that on the counter ok? I'll wash it," Jean called behind him.

Marco frowned, "But you've already made us lunch and all, let me do the clean up."

"No no," Jean stood and ushered Marco out of the kitchen, using a bit of a effort to push the taller man out. "You just got out of the hospital, you should just relax. I'll take care of it."

A few minutes later found Marco in front of the TV, flicking through channels absently. His brief squabble with Jean hadn't gotten him anywhere, and eventually he conceded and headed to the attached living room. A strange feeling crept up on him as he channel surfed and he paused, trying to locate the source. Jean was humming quietly in the kitchen as he often did while working, and the clock on the wall was still ticking faithfully. Everything seemed right, so where was this feeling coming from? Marco concentrated, locating a tugging from within. He grasped on to the line and willed it open more, feeling panic begin to rise in him at the pain and suffering and hopelessness he was suddenly barraged with. There was only one person this could come from, and Marco bolted up, calling to Jean quickly about taking a nap before racing off to his room. He practically threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing as he willed himself into stasis, calling forth the door into their mind.

  
He opened his eyes to the door of the room he conjured for his Marco, and rushed forward. "What the fuck?" he muttered upon feeling scorching heat through the door. Marco felt the panic magnify as he threw the door open and came face to face with flames; the room was drowning in fire. "Marky!" He called, "Marky!"

He took a deep breath, and upon letting it out pushed mentally, fighting to put out the flames. He pushed against the fire until he sensed the source of it—a simmering frustration and desperation. He snuffed it out, extinguishing the flames with it and leaving behind a blackened room. His gaze travelled over everything quickly, coming to rest on a figure huddled in a ball on the floor. Other Marco rushed to it, his knees hitting the floor with a crack as he tried to uncurl the figure from its protective position. Sobs met his ears as his fingers danced over burnt and bloody skin. "Marky, Marky come on. Shh darling, let me see." When he managed to get Marco mostly uncurled he took in the damage.

His clothes had been all but burnt off, with tatters left clinging to his skin. His face was smudged black with smoke, eyes red and watery and and coughs wracking his frame. But his skin was the worst, parts of it were red and mild while others bubbled and melted, some of it even blackened and raw. Most of the damage seemed to have been kept to his right side, and other Marco breathed a sigh of relief that he got there when he did.

"It's ok darling," he soothed, "I'll make it better." He allowed an icy coolness to flow from his fingers, assuaging and repairing Marco's flesh as he ran his hands over his body. When that was done he gathered his boy up and clutched him fiercely to his chest. "What the fuck were you doing?" He hissed, protective anger taking over him now that the danger had been eliminated. "Huh? What the absolute fuck was that Marky?!"

"'M sorry," Marco whispered, body still trembling. "I didn't mean to do that I was just—I just..."

"You were just what?" Other Marco's voice was steeled with anger and Marco flinched from it.

"I was just practicing," he finished, wanting nothing more than to sleep forever. He felt so drained and all he could see was the fire, the way he watched it meld his fingers together and eat through his skin till he could see muscle and bone. He clenched his eyes tightly and bit his lip to stifle his sobs.

Other Marco sighed heavily, forcing his ire to flow out of him. Marco hadn't meant it, and this was no time to be interrogating him about it anyway, he had already been traumatized quite enough. "You're lucky we're connected and I felt your emotions, else I wouldn't have made it when I did."

"What would have happened to me?" Marco asked despite not really wanting to know.

"You wouldn't die," his double assured, "You can't die in here, but you would've been in immense pain until I came back. You probably would've turned into a piece of charcoal." He winced when that left his mouth. "Forget that last bit."

Marco grimaced as he listened, arms clutching tight as he pushed himself close to the other body. He didn't want to think about it now. Or ever really. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Other Marco shook his head. "It's fine Marky, just don't do it again. Come on." Once again he lifted the other up into his arms. "How about you just lay down and stay out of trouble." With a few moments of concentration the room was back to rights, all evidence of fire disappearing. He set Marco down on the new bed. "I should be getting back now, it's just past midday."

Marco reached out quickly and grabbed on to the hem of his shirt. "Please don't leave yet?" He asked quietly.

Other Marco stared down at him for a moment, taking in the still red eyes and the exhausted fear that resided there. "Yeah, ok." He agreed, pushing Marco back and laying down next to him. It was Marco this time that initiated contact, scooting close and pressing their bodies together. Other Marco summoned the blanket over them and tucked his boy's head under his chin. "Just relax and calm down ok? I'll be right here."

"I've spent way too much time sleeping," Marco grumbled as he clung to his double for a long while before his breathing evened out.

  
"Hey darling." Marco grunted and burrowed his head further into the pillow. "Darling I gotta go." He blinked one eye open to stare up at his double. "Jean's going to be wondering if I'm ok," Other Marco explained. Marco felt a bit of anxiety pool in his gut at the reminder the other had control of his body. "However, I have some rules." That got Marco's attention and he opened both eyes and stared attentively.

Other Marco folded his arms across his chest. "First off, no more "practicing" ok? What if you fuck up again and I don't make it on time? Sure you won't die but it won't be pleasant. Secondly, don't leave this room. I mean it. Don't go beyond this room."

"Why?" Marco challenged, "Why should I obey you? What's outside this room?"

"Darkness. That's all that awaits you." Other Marco leaned down, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "And you'll listen to me because you won't like what happens if you don't," he warned lowly.

Marco sat up. "You just don't want me getting powerful do you? You're afraid of me learning to control this mind space like you can, of taking back my body."

Other Marco straightened up, stepping close and gripping a handful of Marco's hair. He tilted Marco's head right back to look straight up into his face, forcing him into a vulnerable position. "If I was afraid, don't you think I'd take measures to prevent that?"

"Then why the rules?" Marco accused.

"For your safety." Marco snorted at that. "I don't trust you not to have another accident, and if you leave, you'll get lost in the darkness. If you do so, don't expect me to come find you."

"Is that all there is? This whole place is just...dark and empty?"

Other Marco let go of his hair. "No, there's more to it, but you don't know how to access it yet. So you're here, stuck with what I provide you. Which is why I wouldn't anger me if I were you."

"Will you show me how to access it?" Marco asked, curiosity and caution warring over his features.

His double grinned and patted his cheek condescendingly. "No." With that he turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Marco called after him in annoyance. "Why not? What are you hiding?! It's my brain!" The other ignored him and Marco sat back in disgruntlement as he left.

  
Marco opened his eyes to Jean's concerned frown. "Dude." Jean sounded strangely breathless. "Holy shit don't do that."

Marco's brows furrowed as he sat up and stretched. "Do what?"

"You didn't respond when I tried to wake you. I was shaking you and yelling for like five minutes, I thought you'd fallen into a coma again." Jean ran his hands through his hair and Marco bit his lip against a laugh as it made Jean's hair puff up in a hundred directions.

"Don't worry," he waved off the concern, standing and fixing Jean's hair back to rights. "I'm not going to do that again." Jean nodded but it didn't look like he truly believed him. Marco was quick to change the subject. "What time is it?"

"It's dinner, that's why I was trying to wake you."

"Oh." Marco trailed behind Jean to the kitchen. "What are we having?"

Jean grinned, "Pasta alfredo with chicken."

Marco let out a groan of appreciation, "I fucking love pasta alfredo." He actually had no idea what it tasted like, but he knew the original Marco liked it.

"I know," Jean said cheekily as he began serving the food onto two plates. When they were set with the drinks poured and the pasta finally touched Marco's tongue he hummed happily. It was good, the best thing he'd tasted so far. He practically inhaled the plate of food, sitting back in contentment and watching the sky darken outside the kitchen window.

"You ready for classes to start again?" Jean asked.

Oh, that was right. They'd been in a coma for the last part of spring break. "I guess so," Marco shrugged. He was actually quite interested in experiencing university, though he would have to go riffling through Marco's memories to catch up on lessons so he'd have an idea what the professors were talking about.

"I can't believe you slept through the last week of break," Jean teased.

"You on the other hand, look like you haven't slept at all," Marco retorted.

Jean avoided his eyes as he stood and began cleaning up. "Haven't been sleeping well," he mumbled. Marco rolled his eyes; damn Jean and his guilt, how many times did he have to tell him it wasn't his fault? Marco knew exactly who's fault it was, and he was going to take care of that later. "Oh hey," Jean continued before Marco could respond, "Wanna go play some smash when I'm finished here?"

"Yeah sure," Marco replied.

"Go set it up, I'll be there in a minute."

Marco agreed, figuring if he complied then Jean might get out of his funk sooner. Jean joined him on the couch five minutes later and the game commenced.

"You must be really out of it today huh Marco?"

"Hmm?" Marco raised a brow in confusion.

Jean laughed, "I'm kicking your ass dude, usually we're pretty evenly matched."

"Oh yeah," Marco played it off, "Just not feeling a hundred percent today."

"You wanna retire early?"

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Nah I'm good for a few more rounds, can't sleep till I've beaten you into submission."

Jean's face twisted in temporary amused confusion at his choice of words but he started another round, eyes glued back to the screen. "Ok, but we should sleep soon anyway, we're going out tomorrow after all."

"We are?"

"Oh right I forgot—um, well since you've woken up everyone wants to see you. So our friends organized a celebration party thing at Annie's." Jean shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh." So he'd get to meet Marco's friends sooner then expected. "Okay then."

They ended up playing until their eyes began to burn from exhaustion. "Fuck it," Jean groaned, "I think it's finally time to exercise self control, I'm going to bed."

"Agreed," Marco stretched and meandered down the hall, waving behind him. "I'll beat you next time. Watch your sweet ass Kirschtein."

When his head finally hit the pillow Marco sighed and allowed oblivion to sweep him away, deciding to give his Marco time to cool off before visiting him again.

  
Despite the darker Marco's warnings Marco was practicing again. After changing into fresh clothes he began trying his best to summon a pencil into his hand from across the room. It was ridiculous, how did the other make it look so easy? For what seemed like the hundredth time he strode over to the door, stopping before it and examining it in contemplation. The urge to leave was strong, partly to spite his double and partly to find what he was trying to hide.

There had to be something out there, something important he didn't want Marco to find. Safety his ass, how dangerous could his own mind be anyway? He weighed his options; on one hand he could stay and keep practicing and pestering other Marco and get virtually nowhere...or he could leave and find a secret that could help him take back his body faster. It was a no-brainer, and Marco reached for the handle, anticipation rising up as he twisted the knob.

Locked.

He really should've expected that.

Marco let his head fall to thump against the door. "Fuck you," he swore aloud. Guess it was back to practicing, except...now he had a target. A mirthless grin curved the corners of his mouth. He was going to get out—one way or another.

Marco took a deep breath in, laying his hand on the handle and willing the lock to come undone. After a while of concentration he twisted it...nope. He tried again, forcing down his frustration. He had to think logically, there must be something he was missing. Willing things to happen didn't seem to be enough, he had to figure out what the missing piece was.

Marco stepped back and thought, casting back to the moments with his other half, examining the memories to see if he could find a clue of some sort. Two words stuck out to him, the other Marco had said made and conjure, which meant he did more than will something to happen, he created it. But how could he create something out of nothing? Marco ground his teeth together absently, huddling up on the floor as he continued to run circles around the problem. He was getting somewhere, he felt it, he just had to test things, eliminate ideas and see what would happen. He grabbed a pillow from the bed, deciding to try and manipulate an object he already had before creating something. Marco shoved aside the little voice in him that called to give up, what could he do anyway? He could try. He _had_ to try, this wasn't a problem he could ignore. He had to do it, for Jean—for everyone. But he needed to work quickly, he didn't know when the other would come back.

  
Marco woke feeling like he could sleep for at least ten more years. He hissed and rolled over to check the time, groaning when it showed him it was only a few minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He sat up and blinked groggily, deciding on a quick shower before breakfast.

He had barely stepped into the kitchen when Jean spoke up behind him. "So I was thinking we could grab a coffee before heading to Annie's later?"

Marco jumped and whipped around scowling. "Fucking hell Jean don't sneak up on me like that."

Jean seemed startled by his reaction, "Uh sorry? I wasn't really sneaking though, I guess you're still too zombie to register much huh?" He let out an amused huff. "Let me make it up to you, I'll make you breakfast. What do you want?"

Marco grunted, collapsing down in a chair and rubbing his temples. "Doesn't matter," he replied.

"Ok." Jean began sifting through cupboards, pulling out ingredients. "We're having pancakes then."

"Are you always this fucking cheery in the morning?" Marco grumbled, head buried in his arms.

Jean paused and frowned, eyes running over Marco critically. "Well I wouldn't say I'm "cheery" or whatever, but you're usually not this grumpy in the morning." He approached Marco, concern clear in his eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Marco peered up at him, a surly expression painting his face as he smacked away the hand that attempted to touch his forehead. "I'm fine," he growled. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at the hurt looked Jean gave him. "I'm just tired," he said in a softer voice, lips quirking up slightly to appease Jean. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Jean waved it off, but it was apparent he was confused by Marco's odd behaviour. "It's alright, everyone has bad mornings."

They didn't speak again for a while, eating in silence and going about their morning routines. Marco shook himself when he was alone, berating himself. He couldn't keep slipping like that or Jean would get suspicious. Not that he would ever come to the conclusion Marco had been replaced but if he wanted Jean as his he couldn't afford to lose his trust.

He spent the rest of his time on Marco's laptop, surfing through his Facebook and various saved pages until Jean called for him a little after lunch. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Marco grabbed his phone and wallet off the nightstand. "Where are we going for our little date?" He teased.

A faint blush warmed Jean's cheeks. "Oh ha ha, very funny Marco." He matched strides with Marco as they left. "I figured we could stop in Cafe Mahtay for a bit, it's been a while since we went there."

Marco hummed in agreement, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter he had stuffed in his pocket earlier. The cigarette was barely between his lips when Jean plucked it out of his hands. "Dude." He kept it out of reach when Marco tried to grab it back. "Come on man we agreed to try and quit remember?"

"Oh come on Jean it's just one."

"Hey hey, this was your idea. 'Oh Jean, we should watch each other and prevent each other from smoking, we can work as a team to quit!'" Jean mocked Marco in a falsetto.

Marco punched him playfully in the shoulder but allowed Jean to toss the cigarette away. "Shut up, I do not sound like that. My voice is deeper than yours."

"It is not!" Jean protested, "My voice has a manly rasp to it, yours is just smoother."

Marco snorted, "My apologies for insulting your manly rasp then. My voice is still deeper."

"Is not it's just—" Jean paused in consideration, "actually come to think of it your voice does sound a bit different. Has since you woke up from your coma."

"Maybe your ears are what's different, are you sure your shitty music taste hasn't damaged them?"

Jean smacked him upside the head, "You take that back right now Marco Bodt! The Backstreet Boys are a blessing to this earth."

"Yeah sure," Marco rolled his eyes, stepping forward to hold the door open. "Get your ass in there."

"What do you want?" Jean asked him as they stood in line. "I'm buying."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, go find us a table while I get our drinks."

Marco surrendered after informing Jean it was the last time he would let him keep coddling him. He grabbed a table near the back that allowed him to keep a clear view of Jean. Marco watched with narrowed eyes as Jean talked with the barista, a small flare of jealousy burning low in his gut. He didn't like the way the barista was looking at Jean, giving him that flirty smile. Didn't she know Jean was his? She should keep to herself if she knew what was good for her, he wasn't going to tolerate any advances on Jean.

Speaking of, Jean was coming over. Marco straightened up and cleared his expression to a gentle smile. Jean dropped into his seat with a grin and placed a plate before Marco. "She's gonna bring our drinks over when they're ready, but while we wait you can enjoy this."

Marco blinked in surprise at the coffee cake before him. "You didn't need to buy me this."

Jean shrugged. "Consider it my apology for being a shitty friend recently."

Marco sighed heavily and flicked Jean's forehead. "Jean, you seriously need to let this go. None of it was your fault, you haven't been a shitty friend. And if I hear you say that one more time I'm gonna pound it out of you and into my mattress." He winked at Jean's startled expression before Jean burst out laughing.

"You think you're so smooth don't you Bodt?"

"A bit yeah." The moment was quickly ruined (for Marco anyway) by the appearance of the barista.

She smiled at them both and set down their drinks, eyes connecting briefly with Jean's. "Enjoy your drinks boys," she said cheerfully before heading back to the counter.

Jean chuckled at Marco as he took a sip of his coffee. "What's with the face Mar? You look like she just spat in your coffee."

Marco was quick to wipe away the hate that had unconsciously painted itself across his features at her appearance. "Ah nothing," he dismissed, quickly changing the subject. "Did you finish that report you were assigned over the break?"

Jean winced, "I meant to but, what with the incident and all, I wasn't really in the mood to work on anything. I'm not too worried though, after all I am the master of doing everything the night before."

"Yeah that'll definitely get you far in life," Marco joked before shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth.

They continued to chat for a while, lingering even after they had finished their drinks. Marco's eyes wandered to the window behind Jean and he frowned. "Hey, what time are we supposed to be at Annie's?"

"Oh I told her we would be there around—" Jean glanced at his phone. "—oh shit! We're gonna be late." He gathered his stuff and left a couple dollars on the table as a tip before tugging Marco out the door. "You got your change for the bus?"

"Of course," Marco replied, revelling in the feeling of Jean's hand in his as he allowed himself to be dragged down towards the bus stop. The sound of a loud engine caught his attention and he turned slightly to see the bus heading down the street. "It's coming," he informed Jean.

"Shit, come on." Jean sped up, pulling Marco into a half jog in an attempt to beat the bus. They made it to the stop in the nick of time, Marco reluctantly releasing Jean's hand to dig into his wallet for the change.

"Remind me why we didn't just drive again?" Marco asked once they had seated themselves in the back.

"To save on gas and because it's a nice fucking day outside. Walking is a good practice," Jean insisted, bumping his shoulder playful against Marco's.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Marco knew it was a thoughtful gesture on Jean's part as his Marky had some anxiety issues and was quite self-conscious in public. Marco didn't mind, he allowed the silence to reign while he contemplated the risk of grabbing Jean's hand again. He figured it couldn't hurt, though he wasn't too sure how Jean would react to it. He may find it weird but, it was also a good way for Marco to begin to show Jean he was genuinely interested in changing the status of their relationship. Even if the gesture was rejected, Jean would accept him soon. Marco wouldn't allow for anything else; Jean was already his, he just didn't know it yet.

With his mind made up Marco drifted his hand towards Jean. Still facing the window his hand searched until it bumped into the one Jean had resting on his thigh. Marco laced their fingers together, peering out of the corner of his eye to meet Jean's surprised expression. He smirked and squeezed Jean's hand gently before turning his gaze back to the window. He waited for Jean's reaction, sneaking glances to watch as Jean stared down at their hands in contemplation. Eventually he went back to his phone, having decided to accept the touch. Marco grinned triumphantly, skimming his thumb over the back of Jean's hand every once in a while.

They stayed like that until their stop came up, Jean breaking their connection as they exited the bus. Marco listened as they walked while he chatter on about what he had missed with their friends while he was in hospital. He was soaking everything in, so far the day had felt like a dream; he had never thought he'd get the opportunity to experience life, experience a physical body. The wind on his skin, the fresh air, the warmth of Jean next to him—he couldn't get enough.

All too soon they arrived at their destination. It was a large house, not quite a mansion but old in design with ivy artfully crawling up the sides and green lawns. Jean strode up the driveway confidently, Marco trailing slightly behind as he mentally prepared himself. On some level he was a bit excited to finally meet Marco's friends, but with so many of them around him he couldn't afford to mess up. Jean was already worried about him, and Annie and Mikasa were naturally suspicious people. No, he resolved, his act would be perfect. And then later tonight they would go home, and he could be alone with Jean again.

Jean didn't bother to knock, simply walking straight in and Marco rolled his shoulders as he followed suite in slipping his shoes off. "They're probably gonna be upstairs," Jean commented absently as he made his way through the expansive house.

Marco checked out his surroundings as they made their way to the others, noting the extravagant art that decorated most of the walls. "Marco?" He started at Jean's call and realized he had fallen behind. Jean waited for him to catch up, slinging an arm over his shoulder as they turned the corner. "And the man of the day has arrived!" He announced.

All eyes turned to them and conversation stopped momentarily before they were barraged with cheers and greetings. Sasha jumped up as Jean led Marco into the room, running over and throwing her arms around him. "Marco we missed you so much!" She practically screamed into his ear.

Marco huffed with mirth, patting her on the back. "Sasha I was only out for like a week. You'd think I died with how you're acting."

"It felt like you did," she insisted, "nothing was the same without you."

"And now he's back with us," Connie chimed in, "It's like the resurrection Jesus."

Jean snorted, moving into the room to grab a can of beer and flopping into the seat on the couch Sasha vacated. "Does that make us his disciples?"

"Aren't there twelve disciples though? There's only eleven of us," Armin pointed out.

Jean cracked his beer open. "Nah, Judas betrayed and left them before Jesus resurrected, so when he came back there were only eleven disciples."

Ymir leaned over to Bertholdt to playfully ruffle Jean's hair. "Still your mama's good old church boy after all these years eh Jeanbo?"

Marco moved to grab himself a drink as Sasha detached herself from him, joining Ymir in taunting Jean as he attempted to fend them off.

"How've you been feeling?" Annie's low voice floated down to him from where he had sat himself down, leaning against her recliner.

He recalled how Annie and Marco had a close friendship despite their vastly different personalities. Tilting his head back he looked up into her eyes, mild concern hidden behind her usual unimpressed expression. "I've been better," he admitted, "But I've decided not to be passive anymore."

Annie raised a brow in curious disbelief. "You're making your move?"

Marco grinned and winked up at her. "After my accident I realized pining after him isn't going to keep me happy."

"About fucking time," Annie muttered.

She had always been the person Marco went to when he needed advice or to talk about things he couldn't share with Jean. As such she was the only one who knew about Marco's crush on Jean and had always nagged him about confessing. Since Marco had never had the guts, he was going to do it instead.

"I completely agree, it's definitely fucking time for Jean and I." Marco held back a chuckle as Annie choked on her beer. Once she recovered she whacked him on the head, muttering about finding new friends.

  
Marco was back in front of the door again, body trembling with anticipation. After he'd succeeded with the pillow he'd moved on to do a few other things until he was pretty sure he had it down pat. He'd discovered the trick was to visualize the process of what he wanted to happen. So as his hand landed on the door knob he closed his eyes, picturing the lock mechanisms twisting and turning until the door was unlocked. A soft 'click' was heard and Marco felt elation run through his veins. He pushed down on the handle and it turned, allowing him to open the door into a dark void.

This was it, the moment of his final decision. Though there wasn't really any debate on the matter as he had already made up his mind. While he usually preferred to stay out of conflict he couldn't afford to sit on the sidelines this time. Steeling his resolve Marco took a step forward into the dark, and then another and another, letting the door swing shut behind him. Without looking back he continued on, venturing into the black space of his mind, determined to find something that would help him escape.

  
Marco waved goodbye to their friends as he escorted a very tipsy Jean out the door. The day had managed to go by without a hitch, Marco carefully holding himself in check to prevent slip ups. He sighed and happily accepted Jean's hand as the man leant on him, allowing Marco to help him walk.

Marco had to nudge Jean awake once they reached their stop, leading the other off the bus and home. After assuring Jean was settled into bed and everything was in its rights, Marco got ready to sleep himself. Full exhaustion hit him once his body touched the mattress and he gratefully turned off the lights, falling back on to his pillow and allowing sleep to take him.

  
Other Marco's eyes opened to see the door to Marco's room in front of him. He'd decided it was time to pay his Marco another visit and tell him about how his friends were doing. He stepped forward, pushing the door open and strolling in. "Marky!" He called, "I have news for you."

He paused at the lack of response, and a closer examination of the room showed it to be empty. "Marky?" He called, wandering around to see if Marco had decided to hide anywhere. "Marky this isn't fucking funny, come out now," he demanded.

"I won't give you another warning." Other Marco began searching the room more closely, checking anywhere that could be a potential hiding spot. "Marky!" Dread and anger began circulating inside him. "Marky?" When he had looked everywhere possible he accepted the final conclusion: Marco had left. Rage overpowered the dread, bubbling up in his throat. Other Marco stalked to the door, throwing it open with a bang he screamed his frustration out into the dark. " **MARCO**!"

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there's going to be more, so if you liked this shit stay tuned. Feel free to point out anything you found weird or other constructive criticism.
> 
> Also if any of ya have a suggestion for a better title feel free to let me know. I had this thing under the weirdest working title and now I cannot for the life of me think of a serious one.


End file.
